Dulce sabor de la muerte
by FermiBlack
Summary: (One- shot) ¿Qué puedes llegar a hacer por estar con la persona que amas? Cuando todas las salidas se cierran, ¿Eres capaz de buscar una liberación eterna?. ¡SLASH HPDM!


ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es Slash y contiene lemon (a mi opinión bien suave, pero claro, yo no soy una experta en el tema ¬¬). Si sigues leyendo es bajo TÚ responsabilidad. Por favor no quiero reclamos después, ¿vale?.  
  
DISCLAIMER: ¿De veras crees que los personajes son míos ¬¬? Si tu respuesta es sí, marca el... ejem... (demasiado ver programas de concursos, creo XD). Si tu respuesta es sí, de veras que estás más loco (a) que yo y eso YA es decir bastante.  
  
Ahora sí, vamos a lo nuestro.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
DULCE SABOR DE LA MUERTE.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
- ¡Deja ya de enrollarte con eso, Hermione! ¡Hasta cuando comprenderás que estás haciendo el ridículo!  
  
- ¡Si hacer el ridículo es tratar de conseguir justicia, prefiero mil veces seguir haciéndolo!  
  
El pelirrojo respiró entrecortadamente, en un infructuoso intento de mitigar su ira. Exhaló e inhaló aire, y entornando los ojos se encaró nuevamente a su amiga, esta vez con un tono de voz ligeramente frío.  
  
- Vale... pero entonces ya no nos sigas metiendo en esto, ¿quieres?  
  
Hermione alzó las cejas, indignada.  
  
- ¿Qué ya no los siga metiendo en esto?... ¡Te recuerdo que ustedes aceptaron formar parte por voluntad propia!  
  
- ¡Vamos Hermione! ¿Qué querías que hiciéramos?. ¡Parecías capaz de matarnos a maldiciones si nos negábamos!  
  
- ¡Eso no es cierto, Ron!  
  
- ¡Sí, lo es! ¡Lamento muchísimo informarle, doña prefecta, que sí, lo es!  
  
Ambos chicos se fulminaron con la mirada, transmitiendo tanta ira como fueron capaces. El primero en ceder fue Ron, quien desvió la mirada, aún iracundo, y la fijó en algún lugar oscuro e indefinido de la sala común.  
  
- Muy bien...- suspiró sonoramente.- Me voy a la cama y te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo, Hermione. Puede ser que el sueño te reordene las ideas.  
  
- ¡Creo que el que necesita un reordenamiento de ideas es otra persona!- le grito Hermione con los puños cerrados, mientras el pelirrojo se daba vuelta y haciendo caso omiso, subía la escalera de caracol que conducía al dormitorio de los chicos.- ¡Pero que digo! ¡No un reordenamiento de ideas, sino una construcción completa del cerebro!... ¡Ven acá, Ron Weasley, no me dejes hablando sola!  
  
El pelirrojo no volteó ni una sola vez, ni tampoco agregó comentario o insulto alguno. Su actitud de indiferencia enojó hasta tal punto a Hermione que estuvo a punto de lanzarle la enciclopedia que había estado leyendo instantes atrás.  
  
Rumiando un bufido de cólera y tratando de ejercer autocontrol, Hermione logró desechar toda tentación homicida y, en cambio, se dirigió como un huracán hasta el sillón más cercano, sentándose tan rudamente que el final de su espalda se resintió. Ocultó la cabeza entre las manos, intentando controlar su respiración y emociones, sin evitar pequeños ruidos ininteligibles ni que sus piernas temblaran.  
  
Aún en su ira pudo agradecer a Dios que la sala estuviera casi vacía. No hubiese sido nada aconsejable para su puesto de prefecta que los demás alumnos la vieran así, tan fuera de control. No a ella, que era la que siempre daba los sermones sobre el manejo del temperamento y los espectáculos en público...  
  
Pero es que no podía evitarlo. Si no era una cosa, era la otra. No había semana en que no se contaran, al menos, dos grandes peleas entre ella y su amigo pelirrojo. Al más mínimo problema o diferencia de opinión sus carácter dominantes acababan enfrentándose, lanzándose una sarta de comentarios mordaces e insultos que, a la mañana siguiente, siempre acababan por olvidarse.  
  
O al menos, fingían hacerlo.  
  
Sin embargo, y si de algo Hermione estaba más que segura, es que aquello no podría continuar así. Valoraba demasiado la amistad del pelirrojo como para que sus, finalmente, estúpidas confrontaciones la arruinaran. No podría soportar un quiebre. No podría soportar perder la relación de tantos años con Ron y con Harry...  
  
Y hablando de Harry...  
  
Hermione se quitó las manos del rostro y lo levantó, posando su mirada en el chico sentado tan sólo unos metros más allá, serio, casi impasible. La luz sanguinolenta que desprendían las llamas de la chimenea bañaba sutilmente las iris verdes de su amigo, su perfil totalmente absorto, su cuerpo sin más movimiento visible que una suave respiración. Hermione suspiró. Harry ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de la discusión de sus amigos.  
  
Lo cual, ciertamente, no era algo que le extrañara.  
  
Ya se había acostumbrado a aquella actitud en el moreno, siempre pensativa, siempre ausente, siempre triste. Y no es que no le preocupara aquello, muy por el contrario, pero... conocía demasiado bien a Harry como para saber que si intentaba inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, lo único que conseguiría sería alejarlo más, o al menos ganarse el enojo de otro de sus amigos.  
  
Volvió a suspirar.  
  
Bueno, Harry, creo que voy a seguir el consejo de Ron. Buenas noches.  
  
El moreno se movió ligeramente, sin desviar su mirada de la chimenea.  
  
Sí... buenas noches- respondió distraídamente, sin darse cuenta del semblante cansado en su amiga.  
  
Hermione le sonrió cordialmente, aún sabiendo que Harry siquiera le prestaba atención, recogió el libro que había estado leyendo y emprendió el mismo camino que había realizado Ron, esta vez hacia el cuarto de las chicas.  
  
Segundos después, el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse recorrió la vacía sala común, siendo procedido por el silencio de la noche, inquietante y lúgubre, casi una señal de lo que prontamente ocurriría.  
  
Señal a la que Harry no prestó atención.  
  
El chico de ojos verdes mantuvo su atención lejos de aquella estancia, sumido en sus propios pensamientos y problemas. Problemas que, por más que intentara rehuir, siempre estaban latentes, atormentándolo, alejándolo de la conciencia para transportarlo en un tormentoso estado de reflexión, imperturbable hasta el momento en que dos brillos grises lo atrapaban.  
  
Hasta que los ojos de Draco, irremediablemente, le hacían enfrentar a la realidad.  
  
Los ojos de Draco... grises de melancolía, grises de lágrimas ocultadas y de esencia atrapada. Tristes ojos grises que hace poco intentaban ocultar su verdadero brillo en un manto de incólume frialdad. Tristes ojos grises que Harry había tenido la dicha de ver realmente, la condena de llenar y ser llenado.  
  
De amar y de ser amado....  
  
Condena infinita, un pecado cuyo precio son las lágrimas y la amargura... Harry no podía amar a Draco.... No por absurdas rivalidades, no por un disimulado odio para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, no por una desigualdad de ideas y conceptos...  
  
No por eso, no por algo tan trivial, no por murallas tan frágiles, por causes tan débiles... Había algo más trascendental, una muralla y un río imposible de ignorar. De cambiar. De destruir y pasar...  
  
El destino.  
  
Ni Harry ni Draco estaban destinados a estar juntos, y eso era algo que Harry sabía tan bien que le dolía, que le asfixiaba y escocía en su interior. Que lo había obligado a alejarse de sus brazos, de sus promesas, de sus besos y de sus caricias, del brillo insondable y casi mágico de sus ojos grises.  
  
Harry estaba marcado, el "chico que vivió", destinado a enfrentar a Voldemort, a tratar de salvar a la comunidad mágica sacrificando su propia salvación. Destinado a mancharse las manos con la sangre del señor oscuro. Destinado a estar atrapado en su propia identidad.  
  
Draco estaba marcado como el último miembro de la familia Malfoy. Como el heredero a un nombre y un rango único. Destinado a convertirse en un Mortífago y servir a Voldemort. Destinado a odiarlo a él, a Harry...  
  
Y Harry, entre llantos y mudo sufrimiento, se había dado cuenta que no podía ir contra aquello. Que si intentaba alejar a Draco de su destino los dos acabarían pagando. Que si alejaba a Draco de su destino lo condenaría al suyo propio, siempre escapando, siempre cercano a la muerte a manos de su Némesis, del señor oscuro...  
  
Y no podía. No quería. No lo soportaría. Es por eso que se había alejado de él. Es por eso que estaba sufriendo en silencio, absorto en su prisión interna, en el infierno de sus pensamientos.  
  
Harry desvió la mirada por primera vez de la chimenea, posándola los alrededores de la sala común, en la escalera por la cual, minutos atrás, Ron y Hermione habían desaparecido. Sus dos amigos... a los que, egoístamente, había mantenido al margen de todo su sufrimiento.  
  
No quería seguir llorando por nadie más, por eso no les había dicho una palabra. Ni siquiera estaban al tanto del sentimiento que profesaba hacia el Slytherin, de los encuentros clandestinos ni el crecimiento de un amor que prevalecía aún entre la negación. Aun después de que había hablado con Draco. Aún después de que se había apartado de su lado, haciéndolos sufrir a los dos.  
  
Y eso era lo mejor. Confiaba en que Draco lo olvidase, en que siguiera con su destino sin saber que, secretamente, Harry sufría por ello. Lo amaba tanto...  
  
Harry se reclinó contra el respaldo del sillón. Estaba cansado. Sus fuerzas se habían ido desde aquella última conversación. Desde que los ojos grises de Draco lo llenaron por última vez.  
  
Cerró sus propios ojos, sintiendo la soledad de la noche en la sala común. Sintiendo aquél sabor amargo en la garganta. Sintiendo la falta de energía e insensibilidad en su cuerpo, como sus pensamientos comenzaban a alejarse, como su conciencia se desvanecía en una niebla espesa.  
  
Se estaba durmiendo...  
  
Draco...  
  
El susurro se escabulló de sus labios ya adormecidos, se perdió entre el silencio de la estancia y el cada vez más lejano crepitar de la chimenea. Lentamente se fue entregando al desvarío del sueño, donde una cálida presencia se acercaba sin ser oída, donde una respiración ajena le acariciaba el rostro, donde un aroma conocido lo impregnaba y donde alguien tomaba su adormilado cuerpo entre sus brazos y le susurraba palabras ya dichas...  
  
---  
  
Draco salió de la sala común de Slytherin pasada la medianoche. Espero a que todos se marcharan y luego salió, secretamente, sin hacer ruido y vigilando constantemente los pasillos umbrosos y desiertos del castillo.  
  
Su corazón palpitaba con dolorosa frecuencia. Su mente estaba entre la frialdad y el estupor. Su cuerpo estaba bañado en un sudor gélido, mas sus pasos no eran vacilantes, sino por el contrario, ansiosos. Estaba seguro de la decisión que había tomado.  
  
La única que le quedaba. La única que podría salvarlo...  
  
Y salvar su amor por Harry.  
  
Amor del que desconocía origen, razones, incluso magnitud. Un insondable amor que dominaba sus actos y sus pensamientos. Un amor tan grande por Harry que lo había llevado hasta el más placentero y maravilloso de los cielos, para luego traerlo hasta el más tormentoso y oscuro de los infiernos.  
  
Había sido un día gris, de lluvia cuando todo explotó. No pudo aguantar más, y a sabiendas de ese extraño sentimiento en él, corrió por los corredores buscando la única salida posible. Y la encontró. Vio a Harry. No hubo necesidad de palabras, de gestos, de comentarios siempre cargados de hostilidad y falso desprecio... simplemente se acercaron, impregnándose del brillo en los ojos del otro, de sus cuerpos en paulatina cercanía y finalmente de un beso que los marcaría por siempre.  
  
Y en secreto, develando la verdad de cada uno, destruyendo las máscaras y las identidades ya establecidas, siguieron encontrándose, sin nadie más que lo supiera. Draco y Harry seguían siendo los enemigos ante los ojos de los demás, pero a solas... a solas eran ellos mismos, a solas hicieron crecer un amor irracional, a solas sus cuerpos se encontraron una y otra vez, saturándose de placer y de amor.  
  
Hicieron planes, toda una vida juntos. Él, Draco, había tomado ya la decisión de dejarlo todo sólo por estar con Harry, por seguir alimentando el amor que los unía, por llenar cada momento de felicidad en su vida tan maldita... en su destino ya escrito.  
  
Y entonces sucedió.  
  
Draco cerró los ojos y se detuvo, apoyando su frente en la fría pared de piedra. Sus ojos grises ya dolían de tanto llorar, mas aquel dolor no era nada comparado con el que se había instalado en su pecho, en su alma...  
  
Lo recordaba dolorosamente vívido. Como si pasase una y otra vez. Como si una y otra vez las palabras de Harry fuesen dirigidas a él...  
  
Debemos acabar con este juego... Ya no más, Malfoy...  
  
¿Juego?. No, aquello no era un juego, era amor... Harry estaba mintiendo...  
  
Ya nos divertimos bastante, ¿no crees?. Sería ridículo seguir... Lo que quería de ti ya lo tuve... Entiéndelo, Draco, es absurdo...  
  
Las palabras de Harry eran tan frías, tan rotundas... mas sus ojos se inundaban de un brillo triste, el brillo del amor conjugado con la infinita tristeza...  
  
Harry estaba mintiendo. Tan simple como eso...  
  
No, no miento. ¿Acaso fuiste tan iluso como para pensar que me podía enamorar de ti?... Ya déjame en paz, Malfoy; ya no sigas con el rol de un muchachito enamorado. Tú no me necesitas, ni yo a ti. Nos odiamos, eso es algo que ni tú ni yo debemos olvidar... siempre fue así y siempre lo será...  
  
¡No!. Harry no lo odiaba, lo amaba, tantas veces se lo había repetido, una y otra vez, mientras sus cuerpos se inundaban del calor del otro, mientras abrían sus corazones y sus almas...  
  
Draco no lo aceptaba. No lo permitiría. No lo comprendía entonces.  
  
Pero aquella tarde... después de tanto llanto, de tanto dolor a escondidas... sólo aquella tarde había caído en la verdad de las palabras de Harry. En lo que realmente deseaba transmitirle...  
  
Entiéndelo... Estamos destinados a ser enemigos, y ni siquiera el amor que me profesas puede cambiarlo... Tú servirás a Voldemort y yo trataré de destruirte... será mejor que olvides lo que pasó entre nosotros, que te olvides de tu estúpido amor y me detestes, como lo requiere tu identidad y la mía...  
  
Identidades... Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter... era aquello que lo estaba separando...  
  
Uno de los dos tarde o temprano acabará con el otro. El amor no es un medio de salvación.  
  
Lo es, Harry- susurró Draco, abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia el frente, hacia el retrato que se alzaba frente a él.- Lo es.  
  
Sacó su varita mágica y con un movimiento el retrato se abrió. Había averiguado hace mucho tiempo la ubicación de la sala común de Gryffindor y el modo de entrar. Daba gracias a Dios de aquello.  
  
Caminó lentamente por la estancia, sólo iluminada por la luz titilante de la chimenea. Los latidos de su corazón se volvieron más rápidos y dolorosos. El sudor que lo cubría se volvió más gélido que nunca.  
  
Ahí estaba, sentado en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, durmiendo. Draco sonrió, acercándose a él. Harry se veía hermoso, casi mágico, bañado de la luz cálida del fuego, con su cuerpo inmóvil y su rostro de ángel surcado por rebeldes mechones de cabello negro. El chico rubio llegó hacia él y se reclinó hacia su faz, impregnándose de aquella belleza, de aquella perfección que tanto lo maravillaba.  
  
Lo tomó entre sus brazos, suavemente, sin mayor esfuerzo. Harry de por sí era liviano, o quizás Draco tenía mucha fuerza. El rubio Slytherin no pudo reprimir que su cuerpo reaccionara ante el calor que emanaba el de Harry. No pudo reprimir que la emoción desbandada en su pecho se hiciera presente en dos simples palabras dichas en un suspiro.  
  
Te amo.  
  
Draco sonrió, esta vez con melancolía, melancolía de prever el futuro y el paso que daría aquella noche.  
  
La única solución para escapar de sus destinos. La única libertad para estar con Harry...  
  
---  
  
El placer fue lo que le devolvió lentamente la conciencia. Un placer intenso que emanaba de algún lugar, delicioso placer que Harry, aún en su estopor, no lograba comprender.  
  
Sabía que estaba acostado sobre algo muy suave. Sabía que su cuerpo estaba desnudo. Sabía, también, que otra presencia lo cubría, y lo besaba, y lo acariciaba, y lo excitaba sin que aún supiera qué estaba pasando.  
  
Gemidos. Lo escuchó. Gemidos entremezclados, los suyos y los de él.  
  
Abrió los ojos.  
  
Alguien le había quitado las gafas, pues veía todo borroso y desenfocado, oscuro. Gimiendo aún de extraño placer y éxtasis, pudo notar también que sus manos estaban amarradas de las muñecas a lo que parecía ser la cabecera de una amplia cama, pero no le importó.  
  
No en esos instantes. No con él.  
  
Miró hacia abajo, y aún sin las gafas puestas lo pudo distinguir. Un cuerpo pálido, perfectamente formado, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos grises, que bajaba regando cálidos besos por su abdomen y al final de este.  
  
Era Draco.  
  
Harry quiso llamarlo, mas ningún sonido salió de su boca, ninguno más que un gemido ronco y profundo cuando sintió los labios de Draco dejando su camino de besos para bajar hasta su miembro, acariciándolo, lamiéndolo, atrapándolo con su calidez y humedad. Harry arqueó la espalda, sintiendo como el placer aumentaba a vertiginosa velocidad, como su miembro se excitaba con cada roce de aquella lengua y aquellos labios que lo volvían loco.  
  
Oh... Draco...  
  
De pronto las fuerzas habían regresado, y Harry se debatía entre el éxtasis y la imperativa necesidad de librar sus muñecas de las amarras y acariciar a su amante. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, mientras todo parecía disolverse entre una neblina cálida, mientras su pecho amenazaba con estallar de placer.  
  
Y sin embargo, antes de sentir finalmente la culminación a aquél dulce martirio, los labios de Draco se separaron de su miembro y volvieron a subir por su abdomen y más arriba, regando besos y caricias, gemidos y jadeos.  
  
Draco empezó a mordisquear la piel de su cuello, acariciando sus muslos y sus costados. Harry movía frenéticamente las caderas, en una desesperada necesidad de aumentar la fricción de sus excitados miembros, de que Draco se diera cuenta de sus súplicas ahogadas en palabras ininteligibles y lo poseyera, que empezara con el dulce martirio de liberación, con la subida hacia el cielo y no bajar de él.  
  
Pero Draco no lo hizo. Terminó de tratar su cuello y siguió con un camino desde su oreja, pasado por el mentón hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios. La visión de Harry volvió de la bruma del placer al captar el brillo de aquellos ojos grises, aquel rostro enmarcado por la pasión y la belleza, por una sonrisa.  
  
Las manos de Draco subieron por su pecho, rozando los pezones, por su cuello hasta detenerse en sus mejillas. Draco se separó para verlo mejor, para verse a los ojos, aún cargados de placer y excitación, aún inundados en la felicidad de estar el uno con el otro.  
  
Dilo- murmuró, con la voz ronca, entre jadeos. Harry se excitó aún más con tan sólo oír aquella voz.- Sólo dilo...  
  
Los labios de Draco capturaron los labios de Harry, en un beso salvaje, una exploración desenfrenada de la boca del otro, una batalla de lenguas donde no hubo ni ganador ni vencedor. Harry se sentía desfallecer cargado del calor de aquel cuerpo sobre sí, de aquellos labios, de aquellas caricias, de aquel aroma.  
  
Una vez que el beso se acabó, Draco volvió a separarse de Harry, quedando frente a frente. Sus ojos grises volvieron a brillar, y entonces supo que la verdad se escapaba de sí irremediablemente...  
  
Te... amo...  
  
Draco sonrió, la sonrisa más hermosa que Harry hubiese visto en toda su vida. El brillo de sus ojos se volvió casi irreal, vívido aún en la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
Draco se incorporó, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, arrancándole gemidos de súplica. Su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más, y Harry se quedó maravillado viendo aquel rostro, adornado de finos mechones de cabello rubio que caían sobre la frente sudorosa, adornado del color perlado de su piel, de sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, sus labios de terciopelo y los ojos grises que tanto amaba.  
  
Casi de forma tierna, Draco le recorrió el contorno de las piernas con ambas manos, obligándola a ponerlas en posición. Harry lo hizo, cerrando los ojos, sabiendo lo que sucedería y sintiendo que la ansiedad llenaba cada partícula de su cuerpo, que su alma estaba ávida por sentir aquello perfecto, mezcla de amor, mezcla de pasión, mezcla de reacciones naturales y reacciones sentimentales.  
  
Entonces lo sintió.  
  
Draco lo penetró de una sola vez, rápida pero no rudamente. Harry cerró los puños con fuerza, arqueó la espalda y apretó los labios, tratando de callar el grito de dolor que pugnaba por salir. El rubio esperó unos momentos a que él se acostumbrara a la intrusión y luego procedió, con lentas embestidas que fueron cobrando potencia paulatinamente, alejándolos de cualquier otra realidad que no fuese la saturación de sus cuerpos con el sexo, sus llamados en gemidos altos, prolongados, conjugándose con el ambiente y el manto de la medianoche.  
  
Y entre todo aquél dolor transformado en placer, Harry lo supo. Llamó a su amante desesperadamente, confiando en que sus casi gritos lograran convencer a la fuerza del destino que quería separarlos. No podía. Su cuerpo, su alma, todo necesitaba de Draco, por más pecado y precio que tuviesen que pagar.  
  
Lo amaba... Oh, Dios, cuanto lo amaba...  
  
Las embestidas se volvieron casi salvajes. El calor del orgasmo prontamente se acercó, y ellos aceleraron el ritmo, incitándolo para que llegase y los liberara de la más dulce de las torturas.  
  
Draco abrió los ojos en su entrega al placer, viendo a su amante, a Harry. El rostro del Gryffindor embargado del éxtasis, su piel morena, su figura de niño y de hombre... Lo amaba, lo necesitaba, no podía haber otra forma, no podía separarse de él...  
  
Debía hacerlo. Por el nombre de ese amor, debía hacerlo.  
  
Una de sus manos dejó las caderas de Harry, donde había estado afirmada para obtener más profundad, y tanteó por el colchón de la cama aquello que necesitaba. No era fácil pues su cuerpo temblaba de placer, y su conciencia parecía ir y venir deliciosamente con cada embestida. Sin embargo su corazón lo guió y tener fuerzas para lo que, finalmente, estaba decidido a hacer.  
  
El calor del orgasmo los invadió con fiereza, haciéndolos gritar el nombre del otro. Temblando más que nunca, e impregnándose con la visión de Harry, Draco alcanzó la pequeña daga, la asió con decisión, y mientras ambos se recuperaban del choque físico y emocional, la enterró sin miramientos en el pecho de su amante, en un único y seco movimiento.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos.  
  
Los retazos del orgasmo se mezclaron con el lascivo dolor de la hoja clavándose en su piel. Miró a Draco, fijamente, miro sus ojos grises, su rostro lívido y brillante de sudor, la decisión marcada en cada facción...  
  
No lo comprendió. No hasta el último segundo. No hasta cuando todo se volvió negro, y la cálida sensación de su sangre le lleno el pecho desnudo.  
  
Draco lo observó, sin moverse, jadeando, inmortalizando en su retina los ojos de Harry antes de que se cerraran para siempre, en un rostro marcado por el antiguo placer, el asombro, el dolor...  
  
Y el entendimiento.  
  
La sangre de Harry brotó de su pecho. Sacó la daga de la piel, y también con un único movimiento la dirigió al suyo, aferrándose con la otra mano a la piel de Harry aún cálida, pero perdiendo la vida...  
  
Sacó la daga y ésta resbaló de su mano hacia el piso. Su sangre también emergió rápidamente, y las fuerzas lo abandonaron. Se deslizó suavemente al cuerpo de Harry, aún su miembro dentro de él, aún compartiendo los vestigios de la última vez que estuvieron juntos, limitados a las sombras por sus destinos ya trazados.  
  
Su rostro cayó al lado del de Harry. Por un momento pudo sentir el suave aroma de su cabello negro. Harry ya no respiraba, y él dejaba de hacerlo. Con el aliento de vida que le quedaba lo abrazó, rogándole con ese gesto que no lo abandonara, que la liberación al fin llegara y ambos, sin ser Draco Malfoy, sin ser Harry Potter, pudiesen estar juntos...  
  
Siempre...  
  
En el dulce sabor de la muerte.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! (FermiBlack hace un happydance detrás del escritorio o). Uff! Pensé que jamás terminaría. ¡10 páginas, Por Merlín! ¡10!  
  
Bueno... ¿qué les digo?... realmente este es un fiction extraño, como todos los one-shot que hago. Para ser sincera lo planeé en menos de 15 minutos con el único propósito de tener un "conejillo de indias". Una amiga mía me explicó cómo publicar fic y necesitaba "algo" con que poner los pasos en práctica XD.  
  
Ehhh... sí, sí, ya sé, el final parece de "Romeo y Julieta", ¿no? ¬¬. Pero bueno, siempre he creído que Draco está bien loquito y con semejante decisión lo confirmo (no cualquiera se mata por amor. O estás bien enamorado o estás bien "crazy"- cómo diría una amiga ).  
  
Les agradecería que me dejaran un comentario, en serio, estoy comenzando en esto y necesito saber si sigo o mejor me dedico a otra cosa... pppooooorrrrfffiiiiisssss. Cómo dice no sé quien (de no sé que fiction) "su review es mi sueldo".  
  
Besos y gracias de antemano por leer. Adéu. FermiBlack. 


End file.
